


it feels so right to be here with you

by egnlotsc



Series: Meet-Cutes and Cliches [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, This is really cute, and lingering stares, im sorry its kind of short, theres some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egnlotsc/pseuds/egnlotsc
Summary: "Annabeth could count on one hand the amount of times that she had developed an instant dislike towards someone she'd never met. It wasn't in her character to judge someone so quickly, but when that person was currently buying the last action figure that her son had wanted for the past three months it was surprisingly easy."Percabeth AU in which Annabeth's son has wanted a toy for months, but her plans are halted when she meets the infuriatingly handsome man who bought the last one on the shelf.-or the one where Annabeth learns that love can be found where it's least expected and with someone she never saw coming
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Meet-Cutes and Cliches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062851
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	it feels so right to be here with you

Annabeth could count on one hand the amount of times that she had developed an instant dislike towards someone she'd never met. It wasn't in her character to judge someone so quickly, but when that person was currently buying the last action figure that her son had wanted for the past three months it was surprisingly easy. She could picture Carter's heartbroken face when the superhero action figure was missing from his birthday presents in two days. 

Against her better judgement, Annabeth stormed up to the man who was walking away from the shelf, the box clutched in his grip as if he knew it was in high demand. "Excuse me?" she sniped, causing him to turn around quickly to face her. The first thing she noticed with his dark green eyes that made her want to blush, but she bit her lip to avoid the action. "Yes?" he asked skeptically, those eyes giving her a once-over that took away any friendliness she might had held. 

"I think you have something I need," Annabeth responded, refusing to break eye contact as his gaze slid down to the box he held. He raised an eyebrow, clearly biting back a grin. "I think I was there first, ma'am," he replied sarcastically, obviously mocking her. Annabeth's cheeks flushed with anger as she clenched her fist, resisting the urge to stomp her foot like a toddler. "Look," she began, stepping closer to him and ignoring the way his eyes widened slightly at her approach. "I have a three-year son whose birthday is in two days, and he's been begging for that toy for three months."

"Do you really want to disappoint a three year old boy?" Annabeth challenged. The man held her gaze for a moment before an infuriatingly cocky grin slid across his face. "Sorry, dear, unfortunately my four-year old son would have to disagree. I think he'd be equally disappointed." Annabeth gasped, rolling her eyes while desperately trying to think of a solution. He seemed to notice and chuckled. "I would recommend the other stores in town, but they're sold out. I should know." 

Annabeth scoffed, adjusting the strap of her purse. "You're infuriating," she spat, glowering at him. "I hope you lose it or something. And DON'T call me dear!" She shot over her shoulder and tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes still lingering as she walked away, the only sound the clicking of her heels and her muttered curses towards someone she'd never see again. 

***

"Carter, honey, Melissa can't come today to pick you up today from daycare today, so I'll be there instead." Her son glanced up at her with his wide grey eyes. "Momma's coming today?" Annabeth's heart melted as she made her way to where he was sitting in his booster seat, brushing his blonde curls off of his head. Everyday Annabeth thanked God that her son looked just like her. "Yes, bud, I'll be there." She kissed his head gently, tickling his side just to see him giggle happily. She couldn't stop the overwhelming love for the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

When Annabeth arrived at the daycare that afternoon, she bit her lip as she entered the building. Her nanny was the one who picked up her son in the afternoons due to Annabeth's demanding work schedule. But that morning, Melissa called saying she fell ill the night before and wouldn't be able to come that day. Annabeth had promptly called in to work and told her boss to fill her position that day. 

Although it was just a daycare, Annabeth couldn't help but feel nervous as she made her way to the small waiting area by the hallway lined with various rooms. There were a few parents already waiting, and she gently smiled in their direction before settling into one of the chairs, glancing up at the clock. Two more minutes, she told herself. She could do this. Annabeth pulled out her phone, scrolling through the various emails as the seconds ticked by. 

Annabeth felt someone sit in the chair next to her, but didn't pay any attention as she typed out a response to her coworker. Suddenly, the person who had sat down - a man, apparently - spoke to the person sitting across from him, and her head snapped up in response to the familiar voice. Annabeth's cheeks flushed when she noticed the man's dark hair, and a sinking feeling in her stomach told her that he, without a doubt, had dark green eyes. 

She meant to look back down without being noticed when he spoke up, destroying her plans to ignore him for the rest of the time. "Well, well, well," he began, his cocky tone causing her blood to boil. Her gaze snapped up to meet his, watching the same smirk she remembered from a week prior take over his face. "Ms. 'Don't-call-me-dear'," he teased. She rolled her eyes, biting her lip again - it was one of her nervous habits. His eyes followed the movement, causing her to blush harder. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth demanded, venom dripping from her tone. He rose his eyebrow. "My son happens to go to this daycare," he answered in a tone that suggested she was dense for not knowing. 

"Of course he does," she muttered. "So does mine." He grinned again. "Maybe they're friends," he joked, causing her to scoff. "I doubt that." He chuckled before reaching his hand out towards her. "I'm Percy," he introduced. She glanced at him for a moment before reluctantly shaking his hand in return. "Annabeth." He smiled, opening his mouth to reply when the door near them swung open, revealing a stampede of toddlers followed by a frazzeled caretaker. "Daddy!" a boy called, launching himself into Percy's arms. Annabeth could see the clear resemblance between son and father, with the boy's black hair and green eyes.

"Momma!" another voice called, and Annabeth could feel her face light up as she held out her arms for Carter. He ran into them, hugging her as tightly as a toddler could. "Hey, buddy!" she exclaimed, kissing the top of his head. "How was your day?" Carter's small face broke out into a wide, toothy grin as he began bouncing up and down. "It was awesome! Momma, can Kota come over for a playdate?" Carter pleaded, pointing next to where she sat. Annabeth quickly realized he was pointing at Percy's son. Percy caught her gaze, another smug grin in place. "Looks like I was right," he whispered in her ear. She shook off the goosebumps that formed at his close proximity. 

"I don't know, bud," she began, but was cut off by her son's pleading. "Please?" he begged, over and over. She sighed, relenting. "As long as it's okay with Kota's dad," she responded. Percy was quick to respond. "Of course it's alright, buddy!" Kota and Carter cheered. Annabeth stood, holding her purse in one hand and Carter's hand in the other. She glanced over her shoulder at Percy. "Just follow my car," she instructed him before leading Carter to the car. In her mind, she contemplated just how bad of an idea this was when her son's closest friend's father was the one person she couldn't stand. 

**

Annabeth parked the car, quickly opening her door and running to Carter's side to help him unbuckle. One he was safely in the driveway speaking a mile a minute to Kota, Annabeth grabbed her purse and locked the car. She was just turning to make her way inside when she felt someone come up behind her. Annabeth yelped in shock as Percy placed one of his hands above her head against the car, his closeness dizzying. She looked up into his green eyes, noticing the way they had darkened slightly. 

"I'm glad you agreed," Percy murmured, once again looking her up and down. She tried to glare at him but it was useless as butterflies flapped away in her stomach. "Are you?" she whispered. He nodded slightly before moving away, shooting her a grin. The jerk! He had been teasing her. Annabeth did stomp her foot this time, quickly making her way to the door to let the boys inside. Once they had made it up the stairs, Annabeth realized that Percy had followed her into the house. She threw her purse on the counter with a bit more force than necessary, spinning to face him. 

"Is there a reason you're still here?" She demanded, taking a step back as he began moving closer. "Yes, of course," Percy replied in the same low voice from moments before. She gasped slightly as her back hit the kitchen counter, the coldness of it digging into the strip of skin at her waist her blouse didn't cover fully. "And what might that be?" Annabeth's voice was more breathless than before as she accepted the fact she had no more room to back up. "One question," he began. She jutted her chin out in response. "Is there a husband in your life?" She flushed before slowly shaking her head. Annabeth's gaze drifted to his left hand, unexplained relief spreading through her when she noticed the absence of a wedding band. 

Percy stepped up to her, placing his hands on either side of her. Annabeth could feel her heart racing faster than she cared to admit. "I think we both feel something you don't want to admit, Annabeth. The question is, are you willing to take a chance?" She blinked up at him. Percy's eyes lowered to her lips, before he looked up at her with a question in his eyes. Annabeth took a leap, nodding slightly. Percy's smile was wider than she'd ever seen it as he captured her lips in his, causing her to gasp softly at the feeling. She threaded her fingers into his impossibly soft hair as her kissed her unlike she'd ever been kissed before. Her soft whimper made him grin into the kiss as his arms tightened around her waist, his fingers brushing the strip of skin exposed by her blouse. 

Annabeth wasn't sure how long they stood there, kissing as if it was the only thing keeping them alive before she pulled away reluctantly, biting her swollen lip. His green eyes were still dark from the past few minutes and she couldn't help but stretch up and kiss him again, softer this time. His hands never left her waist as he stared at her for a moment. "What do you say we go on a date, this Friday?" he whispered. She nodded immediately, running a hand through his messy hair. "I wouldn't miss it," she replied before allowing him to pull her into another embrace. She knew without a doubt that she had found the beginning of her happily ever after. 

**

Annabeth watched with delight as Carter blew out the six candles on his birthday cake. She clapped excitedly as Kota cheered along with her. Percy kissed the top of her head, his adoration for his family evident in his eyes. "Okay, buddy, I have something for you," he began. Carter looked up in excitement at his stepfather, his eyes wide in anticipation. Percy scooped up a wrapped present, handing it to Carter. Annabeth watched as Carter and his stepbrother tore into the paper. 

It was heartmelting to see their bond. She had worried that her and Percy's marriage would affect her son's friendship with Kota, but it had done the opposite. In fact, it had made it stronger than ever now that they had the title of "brothers". Carter gasped as the paper revealed the superhero action figure he had wanted when she had first met Percy. Annabeth had yet to get it for him, as her new lifestyle had made her life much busier than before. But Carter jumped up from his seat, running up to Percy and throwing his arms around him. "Thank you, Daddy!" he exclaimed before running off with Kota, the toy gripped in his tiny hands. 

"You outdid yourself, Perce," Annabeth began, turning to her husband. He grinned in response. "I knew how much it meant to him. You'd think after three years the toy would be easy to find but it wasn't. I had to visit three different stores." She grinned, sliding herself onto his lap. "How hard that must have been," she teased, enjoying the look in his eyes as he pulled her lips to his, kissing her so thoroughly she was surprised she didn't melt right there, in his arms. As his hands slipped under the hem of her top, the coldness of his wedding ring shocking against her warm skin, Annabeth knew without a doubt that she had found her happily ever after. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize for my absence lately. School picked up again and it's been hard to keep up with everything going on in my life right now, especially taking the time to write. 
> 
> This one is short but it's one of my favorites. This weekend I reread The Selection Series and if you've read it before, you'll notice the references to the series in this one-shot. I couldn't resist!
> 
> I hope you like this one-shot. Please let me know what you think, and thank for the tremendous amount of support lately! 
> 
> See you next time :)


End file.
